There! Right There!
by broadwaybaby4205
Summary: ONESHOT! PreRENT. How Collins and Maureen got to be friends. Pairings: one sentence mention of onesided Mark/Maureen, CollinsMaureen friendship.


**Author's Note: Well, this is just kind of a fun oneshot idea I thought of. It's Collins/Maureen friendship. There's also one sided Mark/Maureen romance (very briefly mentioned). Enjoy and review please! :) Also, this is not supposed to be AU. Just to clarify. :) **

**Disclaimer: If I owned RENT, I would be watching episodes of Law and Order with Jesse L. Martin sitting next to me, which sadly is not the case. **

"Sooo, how did you like class today?" Maureen inquired as she and Collins exited the building where their musical theatre class had taken place.

"It was fun. I'm not really the musical theatre type, but I thought I'd give it a try for fun," Collins explained.

Maureen began doing a mental happy dance. Not the musical theatre type. Maybe that meant he was straight. Ha. She'd show Mark and Roger.

"_Maureen, what is so incredibly urgent that Roger and I had to meet you immediately?" a fifteen-year-old Mark Cohen interrogated as he and Roger took a seat in the booth of their favorite restaurant._

"_So, I had my first musical theatre class today," Maureen began._

"_No shit, Mo," Roger interrupted as Maureen stuck her tongue out in response._

"_Anyway, as I was saying before someone so rudely interrupted. I had my first musical theatre class today and I met the most amazing guy," Maureen swooned._

"_You're kidding, right?" Roger replied._

"_No, I'm serious. Ohmigod, he's so gorgeous-" Maureen started._

"_You mean, I got pulled away from my guitar to hear about some 'hot' guy you met in a musical theatre class?" Roger clarified._

"_Yeah, anyway, his name's Tom Collins-" she continued before being cut off by Roger yet again._

"_As in the alcoholic beverage?" Roger probed, as Maureen flipped him off in response and continued with her story._

"_His name is Tom Collins and he goes by Collins and he's gorgeous! He's an alto and he has this amazing voice that sounds like butter and he's just like, ahhh! So amazing! And he's at least six feet tall and his teeth are bleach white and just ugghh, he's perfect," Maureen gushed._

_Mark felt his blood boil as he heard Maureen gush on and on about how perfect this guy was.  
_

"_And we care, why?" Roger inquired._

"_Hello, you're my two best friends! You're supposed to be, oh I dunno, what's the word, happy for me!" Maureen reminded._

"_I'm enthralled, Mo. You just can't tell. Can I go home now?" Roger asked._

"_Fiiine. Psh. Well, I'll laugh at you for not having cared when I become Mrs. Thomas Collins," she hollered as Roger headed toward the exit._

"_It was always Maureen Johnson's destiny to end up with a guy named after booze," Roger yelled before shutting the door to the restaurant, leaving Mark and Maureen alone._

"_So, why did you call us here?" Mark inquired._

"_Not you too," Maureen groaned._

"_I'm seriously just wondering," Mark stated._

"_Oh, well, you see, the only problem with this whole situation is I met him in a musical theatre class," Maureen informed her friend._

"_And your point would be…?" Mark probed._

"_What if he's gay?" Maureen mused._

"_Mo, just because the guy takes musical theatre it does not make him gay," Mark reminded her._

"_But it definitely makes the chance larger! And McSexy cannot be gay! He just can't!" Maureen shouted._

"_McSexy?" Mark repeated, raising his eyebrow._

"_What I call him to myself," Maureen explained._

"_Do I wanna know?" Mark questioned._

"_No. Anyway, how could I figure out whether or not he's gay?" Maureen continued._

"_How am I supposed to know? Umm, ask him?" Mark recommended._

"_No!" Maureen shouted, "That would be sooo awkward! Hmmm, maybe I should wear a really low cut top and see if he reacts!" _

"_You do that, Mo," Mark replied, "Let's order."_

"_Fiiine," Maureen agreed, "Hmmm, I wonder what kind of food McSexy likes."_

"_Maureen! Enough with the McSexy!" Mark begged._

"_Fiiine," Maureen agreed yet again._

"Well, I'm definitely glad you gave it a try," Maureen announced, blatantly flirting with Collins as she eyed him up and down.

"Uh, yeah," Collins replied.

Maureen smirked before rapidly pressing her lips against his. What the hell. She might as well go for it. Guys never denied her unless they were flaming and this guy was sooo not gay.

"Mmm, Maureen," he moaned, she smirked against his lips, "Stop!"

Maureen immediately pulled away, clearly confused.

"Umm, sorry. It's just I thought-" Maureen began.

"Umm, I'm gay," Collins informed her.

"Damn," Maureen replied.

"Should I take that as a compliment?" Collins inquired.

"Definitely," Maureen giggled.

"Sorry…I can be a bit…flirtatious. And I totally didn't know," Maureen explained, blushing.

"It's fine," Collins promised, "Wanna come to my house and hang out?"

"Sounds good," Maureen grinned, "Say, how do you feel about animals fur being used for clothing?"

"I'm definitely against it," Collins announced.

"Hmm, maybe you can help me then," Maureen smirked.

"How so?" Collins probed.

"Well, I was thinking of staging a protest at my school at lunch tomorrow…maybe you could help me?" Maureen suggested.

"Sounds good," Collins smiled as the two headed toward the parking lot.

"Why, Louie, I believe this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Maureen quoted.

"_Casablanca_…nice," Collins observed.

**A/N: Well, that's the end…review? :)**


End file.
